Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's Love Deal
by toiLet-cam
Summary: How would you act if you were bankrupt? If you found out the one you love is your enemy? What would you do when a harmless little deal turns into real love?
1. Bye bye money

Bye bye money!

Hermione had plans for Saturday night. Big plans! Going shopping with Lavender and Ginny would surely be a lot of fun. Especially because there was a new boutique shop in Hogsmead. The only problem she had now was, she just found, she didn't even own enough money to buy one half-way decent T-shirt.

"What the hell!", muttered Hermione as she saw her practically empty wallet. She hadn't been aware of how much she was spending in these few months.

"Well…I really shouldn't spend more, but I still want to go shopping. Guess I just shouldn't buy anything!", thought Hermione as she met the others in the Gryffindor common room.

"There you are Mione, thought you wouldn't come after all, which can't be, since you're a shopaholic", grinned Lavender, "let's go. We don't have that much time!"

* * *

Later in Hogsmead…

Hermione's plan of "not spending" failed as they walked into the first shop. She used her money in five minutes flat. But she wasn't finished yet. She flashed her credit around, until even Ginny felt the urge to stop her.

It went on and on like that. As the three girls headed back to Hogwarts, Hermione didn't have a good feeling at all. What was she going to do now? She won't be able to get so much money in a few months time, or will she?

Hermione had to make a plan. The only she could think of, was to borrow money from someone who didn't need it as desperately as she. Horrified, the only person Hermione knew, who was like that, was Draco Malfoy. "No, no way I'm asking that jerk for money. I'll ruin the Gryffindor's reputation asking a Slytherin for money. But if I don't pay it back, it'll be even worse!", Hermione thought. Damn, life was unfair!!

* * *

The next day…

It was morning. Draco read the Daily Prophet while sipping his coffee. That was something he did everyday. Everything was normal, until he spotted a Gryffindor at the Slytherin table. It was Granger the "mudblood".

"What are you doing here Granger?", he asked, "you look like you just ate a sock!"

Crabbe looked up and sniggered at Draco's joke.

"Haha really funny. Listen Malfoy. I need to talk to you alone", Hermione said.

"Why? If you're about to tell me how handsome I am, Crabbe and the others are allowed to hear it too", Malfoy sneered. Impatient Hermione reached out and grabbed Malfoy by the hand, dragging him out of the Great Hall. Malfoy was very shocked indeed, this was the first time she ever touched him.

"O.K mudblood, what's up?", he asked rudely. Hermione wastoo nervous to be insulted by the fact that he just called her mudblood. She didn't know what she would do, if Malfoy just laughed at her and told everyone about it. But she had to risk it.

"Ineedtoborrowmoney!", Hermione said in a rush.

"What? Didn't catch that, speak more clearly", he demanded.

So Hermione did. "I need to borrow money."

At first Draco looked really confused, but then he grinned a very big grin.

"All right!!", Malfoy purred clearly amused. Hermione blushed. "So… are you in big debts?", Draco asked almost casually.

"Not big", Hermione said staring everywhere only not Malfoy, while announcing her sum. Malfoy whistled.

"You know what Hermione? I'll make a deal with you. As you know, Pansy Parkinson and I have broken up two weeks ago. She's always insulting me. So… we can make her jealous by going out together. If we succeed making her practically green with envy, I'll give you your money for free. Have we got a deal?", Malfoy asked.

"O.K. Whatever you say Draco", Hermione answered. She was looking more forward to it then she could ever imagine. She just hated Pansy.

"One more thing… love. Not even Potter or Weasel are allowed to know, that we are going out with each other just to make Pansy jealous. They have to think we're in love, got it?", Malfoy hissed.

"Crystal clear", Hermione chocked back. Suddenly Draco linked his arms with Hermione.

"Here we go", Draco said taking a deep breath," there's no turning back now." He opened the door to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Pls read my biography if you want to know more about me. Anyway, I beg you to leave a review. Just to say, I really hate this chapter, but my writing skill is getting better. I've finished this story already, but was too lazy to type it down. If you didn't like this chapter, pls still give this story a chance.**

**Peace, I love you guys!!**

**DarkAngel CelticKisses**


	2. Stunned faces and outbursts

2.Chapter Stunned Faces and other outbursts

When Ron saw Hermione and Draco, he was so shocked that his tea shot out of his nose. "Oh my god. Tell me I'm having a nightmare Look Harry!", Ron gasped. Harry just stared at them. Suddenly the whole school was looking at them.

Almost everyone opened their mouths in awe like Ron and Harry. It was impossible that a Gryffindor would actually date a Slytherin! When the apparently new couple reached the Gryffindor table, Draco made sure Weasel and Potter could see his trademark Malfoy smirk. And all of a sudden Draco made a grab for Hermione. Utterly shocked, Hermione didn't protest. Draco pressed his mouth on Hermione's soft trembling lips. At first Hermione was totally grossed by the fact that she was kissing "the ferret", but she had to admit he was a damn good kisser. The way his mouth teased her send shivers down her spine. Ron was poking her now. This poke had brought Hermione back to reality, and she pushed Draco away.

* * *

"What's wrong?", Draco asked carefully. He didn't want to insult her anymore, damn it, Granger was a great kisser. She tasted good, like strawberries and cream, like fresh waffles and pumpkin juice. But the way Hermione waved a hand of dismissive at him, he knew he wasn't wanted right now so he backed off and walked back to Slytherin table.

He had almost reached his chair, when a very outraged Parkinson stepped in front of him. "Don't tell me you're going out with that mudblood!", Pansy screeched in her most annoying voice. Just two and a half weeks ago, he was crazy for her (or rather for her bed), but now he really had no clue why. Another shag with this sex-crazed women would have been worse than Azkaban for the rest of his life.

"Bog off Parkinson! I have nothing to do with you anymore! And don't call my lovely girlfriend a mudblood!", he hollered back.

"I'll call that hairball slut whatever I want and please!", Pansy screamed back.

That was enough! Malfoy launched at her, ready to beat the hell out of Pansy. She would have been practically killed if it wasn't for Crabbe who held Draco back.

"Whoa, better go back to the dorms for now Pansy. Don't think I'll be able to save you any longer!", he whimpered, just as Malfoy kicked him in the shin.

Pansy scampered away, but shouted:"I hope you're satisfied now. According to, you've just lost a real women. You'll miss me, before mudblood has ever shagged you!"

"I don't care what you think about Granger, but I'm glad that I at least got rid of you!", he said, as he shoved away Crabbe. He sat back on his chair and sulked.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Everyone at the Gryffindor table were talking about Hermione. Lavender and Ginny were the first ones to congratulate her on her fine catch.

"Wow, how did you hook up such a hot guy like Draco Malfoy?", Ginny asked, who considered Draco as the "Sexiest men alive".

"Well… it just happened", Hermione said as a lame excuse, trying desperately to think of something better to say. Even though Harry didn't come and say how happy he was for her, she saw that he was finally recovering from the shock and nodded his head to show her it was O.K for him.

Only Ron looked like he was about to vomit. His head had turned purple. He looked at Hermione and then finally had an outburst:" How could you ever date a asshole like Draco Malfoy??"

* * *

**A/N: Hey every1 this is chap 2. I hope you all liked it. Anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers or people who have put this story to Story alert/fave story etc. Like always, I'd totally love you, if you'd leave a review. Pls!! I especially like bad ones, so that I know what I can improve. Thanks**

**DarkAngel CelticKisses**


	3. Planning a revenge

Bye bye money

Planning a revenge

A/N: Ahhh, young love. It can turn out real pretty, but if you screw it up, it can turn very ugly.

But one thing is sure, love is a adventure to spice up our life.

(Especially for others. It's something for them to gossip about.)

After all, lust is what keeps us alive.

(Admit it! Who doesn't want to know more about their fave star's love life?)

All in all, love is a topic everyone talks about. Something everyone wants to find.

(In real life, over 80 people enjoy the search more than the one true love. I mean, what's so exciting to know you'll probably be stuck with this person for the rest of your life? You probably want to know who your bff was making love to, rather than hear her/him declaring her/his love for some boy/girl, even if it's cute of her/him.)

* * *

Ron stood up and planned to walk over to the Slytherin table and give Malfoy a piece of his mind. But Harry was faster, he grabbed his left wrist and jerked him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Harry hissed furious.

"Discussing this with him", he answered calmly. Too calmly…

"Listen Ron, I hate Draco Malfoy as much as you do, but there's no point beating him or doing anything to punish him", Harry whispered, hoping Hermione heard nothing.

So Ron changed his direction and went straight to Hermione. "Why would you want to go out with him?", Ron wanted to know.

Hermione shrugged. "It's just something new, I want to try if it would work."

"Well it certainly will not", Ron spat turning purple again", Malfoy just ants you to pass infos of Harry, so Voldemort can attack us. That guy is so…so fake!",

"Will you stop it? Your concern over me is making me sick!", Hermione said disgusted. It wasn't about Malfoy anymore. "I can choose who my boyfriend is. I'm not your slave. Heck, you didn't even let me go out with Viktor Krum!", Hermione said, but regretting it ,"you're overprotective!"

That was too much for Ron, he walked out of the Great Hall and headed over to the dorms.

Meanwhile Draco was watching everything. He smirked. Anything making that revolting redhead mad was good. Especially this time, since he was using his friend for it.

Potionsclass was even better. He kept looking over to Hermione and every time she blushed. She looked even cuter when she embarrassed.

"Wait Draco, what did you just think?", a little voice in his mind said. He needed to forget that thought. But even though he wanted to erase it from his mind, he couldn't. His gaze always fell on Hermione the minute she made a movement. And he knew she was also spying him. That gave him his confidence back.

"Well Draco, you're still the bloody sex god of Hogwarts!", another voice in his mind said. At lunch it was even more obvious.

"Hey dude. Thought you'd never fall that hard for a mud… erm muggleborn", Blaise said,"I have a feeling you like her more them you ever liked Pansy!"

"Shut up Zabini."

"Actually she really is very pretty…"

"I said shut up!"

"You know if you'd ever break up…"

"SHUT UP BLAISE ZABINI!!", Draco roared.

"O.K, O.K. I was only saying she really is, erm… kind of pretty. Though she's a Gryffindor, she's not too hard to look at", Blaise continued. But one look from Draco already told him that his comments wasn't wanted.

Later…

"Hermione wait!", Ginny called.

"What's up Ginny?", Hermione asked, as she turned around.

"Well…", Ginny giggled, "I just wanted to ask if you'd already had some…hot action from Malfoy yet."

"What do you mean with hot action?"

"Well you know, some serious snogging, or perhaps something on the bed?"

"What?? Of course not!". Hermione snorted, turning as red as her Gryffindor uniform patch, "are you out of your mind?"

"I know your stuff about no sex till marriage, but maybe Malfoy has already been sleeping with you?"

While they were talking, they didn't realize Draco was standing nearby. "What? I can't even make bookworm Granger sleep with me? Oh, she'll pay for what she told Weasley about! Revenge is sweet…", Malfoy said to himself. As he walked to his last class of the day.

Blaise of course noticed the famous sneaky glint of his. "Dude, you're not going to do anything really mean to Granger are you?"

Draco's head jerked to attention and snapped:" How many times do I have to tell you not to read my mind!"

"I didn't, I figured it out without magic", Blaise said, "I'm good at reading peoples faces."

"Well to my bad luck you're right again. I am planning something really nasty for my sweetheart. Just you wait and see", Draco smirked…

* * *

A/N: Only two reviews for my 2.Chapter? Come on guys you can do better!! Or does this story suck so much, that you don't bother to help me at all?


	4. One loveletter can change a lot

Chapter 2

One love letter can change a lot

Hermione's mind was spinning. All she could think of now was Draco, Draco and only Draco. "I can't be falling for him. No way", she said firmly to herself," he's a no good, immature, rich brat!" She just didn't know how right she was…

At the meantime:

Draco was planning his revenge. Finally after long planning he got it. Happy with his achievement, he went to bed, as it was late in the night…

* * *

The next day was normal. Hermione woke up, brushed her teeth, showered and prepared herself for breakfast. When Harry, Ron and herself went down to the Great Hall, she immediately looked for Draco. Surprisingly he was not there. She only saw him in class. He never looked at her direction.

"Hrmmph, and I thought he was checking me out yesterday!" , Hermione thought" guess it was only wish dreaming." She pushed the door of the girls toilet, went into a cabinet and locked the door. Just then she heard someone come into the toilet. The girl said a very advanced spell. "What's going on?", Hermione asked. She tried to open the door, but couldn't. That's when she figured, that the girl had locked her up in the cabinet.

"Well, well. I've locked you up mudblood, and you can't get out. I'll put a bomb here, and you'll probably end in the St. Mungo's for the rest of your life!", she said wickedly.

"Nooo Let me out!", Hermione screamed. But the girl just laughed and went out. Hermione cried. Suddenly she heard someone run into the toilet. Someone yelled out a long string of latin curses, probably the counter spell for the lock. Hermione realized it was Draco's voice.

"Quick, let's go!", Draco shouted. They both ran out. Just as they were out, the bomb exploded, a big blast hit both Draco and Hermione. It didn't have any effect on the building, but it was dangerous to living things.

"Oh no! Why are you here?", a girl asked in horror. Hermione realized she must be the girl who locked her up.

"Marcia! What were you thinking? The bomb I meant was the one that made your hair stand up, not kill you!" , Draco yelled at Marcia. While the two of them were bickering, Professor McGonagall showed up.

"Will someone please explain to me, why such a dangerous bomb was placed here?", McGonagall asked.

"I did it. Please don't accuse Draco"; Marcia said quietly. "Well, I'm shocked and utterly disappointed in you Miss Dahl, 100 points from Slytherin." Hermione looked at Marcia Dahl. She wasn't very pretty. Extremely thin, totally gawky, oily straight brown hair, lots of pickles and a dumb expression stuck on her face. "… and detention till the end of the Semester. I can't say how scared I was…", McGonagall kept speaking, but nobody was really listening. At last she stopped and went off to find Dumbledore with Marcia.

"What the hell was that about? Did you plan that bomb? And I thought we were trying to be civil "while going out". Seems like you're even worse than I thought. I'm "breaking up". Have a nice life!", Hermione screamed.

"Wait I can explain!", Draco said. Too little, too late, Hermione was already gone. Blaise saw everything.

"Dude you are one stupid arse", he said.

"Tell me about it. I feel like an idiot!", Draco muttered.

"You are one. But I have a feeling you aren't telling me everything about your "relationship". So tell me now!", Blaise pretty much ordered. So Draco told him everything. About Hermione turning bankrupt, to his revenge.

"The worst part, is that I'm starting to fall for her. And now she won't even talk to me. What should I do?", Draco asked.

"I heard she also liked you. Now you can only do one thing…", Blaise said, "you have to win her back. Or she might find someone else." Draco understood only too good. But he never thought he would ever have to compete against Blaise…

* * *

Draco was totally nervous. He had never in his life apologized, or declared his love for someone. But he knew he had to do it before it was too late. He was sitting at the Slytherin table, and waiting for Hermione to show up. When she finally did, she looked so happy, it was almost like she had forgotten everything. Draco stood up and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Hermione. I just ehhh… I just… I just want to a-a-a-apologize for everything", Draco stuttered, "and I wanted to tell you, erm… well I just came here to say… I-I-I love you." Hermione was shocked, did Draco Malfoy just came here to apologize, and swear his undying love for her? She was pretty creeped out.

"Did you take the wrong medicine today? I think you should go to Snape, But still, even if you didn't really mean it, I accept your apology. Let's just forget the whole thing", Hermione said.

"Would you want to go out with me?", Draco asked.

"I think we should just stay friends."

"But what about our deal?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Where is my money?"

"Pansy isn't very jealous."

"Haha. She was totally jealous. Don't try to kid me."

"Well…can your money wait a bit?"

"Only two weeks."

"I'll give it to you next week."

"O.K" That's when Draco saw it. It was a red letter, which was shaped as a heart. Before Hermione had time to react, Draco snatched the letter out of her hand. It was a love poem:

As I look into your eyes  
I can't seem to look away  
I get lost into the moment  
Each and every day

You thought I didn't like you  
You thought that I moved on  
But to tell you the total truth...  
My feelings aren't gone

I'm still here, still waiting  
For us to finally be  
I'll stay here for as long as it takes  
For you to be with me

I'm still here inside your heart  
I'll never give up on you  
You'll never find anyone else  
Who loves you like I do

I'm still here just waiting  
For you to finally realize  
I'm still here waiting for you to see me  
How I see you through my eyes

"Is this what's making you so happy?", Draco asked, trying to sound cool. But inside he was boiling.

"Yup. Isn't it sweet? I never thought I'd receive a love letter. I'd really want to know who Mr. Anonymous is", Hermione replied happily.

"I also want to know who it is", Draco said. So I can hex him to Australia and curse him till he has no limbs attached to his body anymore.

Draco went back to the Slytherin table, eating and pretending to be interested in what he was reading in the Daily Prophet. But the truth was that Draco was afraid of the guy who sent that letter to Hermione. Mumbling that he had stomachache he walked out of the Great Hall and headed over to the dormitories, since there was still time till the first lesson.

He needed time to think about everything. As he barged into the room that he shared with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle ha saw someone sitting at the desk. He was hunched over a paper scribbling frantically and then crossing the same words over and over again. That someone was none other then Blaise himself. He was so concentrated he didn't hear Draco coming in.

"What are you doing mate?", Draco asked.

Jumping up, Blaise muttered: "Nothing. I'm just checking up my homework."

"You never do the homework anyway. So spit it out. What were you writing?"

"I said nothing"

"Oh so nothing means working so hard, that you're practically deaf?"

"Just go away, will you?"

"Nope. Not until I know what you were writing."

"Piss off Malfoy."

"Since when were we on last name Basis?"

"Get out!"

"I'm getting tired of asking. Wingardium Leviosa!" The paper came floating to Draco. Draco read the whole thing. When he was done, he looked at Blaise, his face color turned as red as Ron's hair.

"What the fuck Zabini?? I want an explanation, and it'd better be a good one!!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to every1 who wrote a review, and everyone who added this story to their fave story/story alert. Or people who added me to fave author, I feel very honored. This is the longest chapter, pls enjoy.**

**Peace, luv ya guys!**

**DarkAngel CelticKisses**


	5. Flashbacks and broken friendships

Flashbacks and broken friendships

Flashbacks and broken friendships

Draco was sitting in the Levitation classroom, hearing Flitwick go on and on about Levitation and how important it was. But Draco wasn't listening to him, which wasn't to strange, since he never concentrated in this class. Most of the time he would pretend to be writing notes, but if you'd really care to read it, yo would more or less find something like this:

What in the name of Salazar is that guy mumbling about?

I think he has a mosquito bite on his big ass, he keeps scratching his bottom.

Flitwick has got the hots for McGonagall , eeewww gross. I'd rather see Potter and Weasel as a pair.

Pansy is such a cow. No wonder even Crabbe would rather scratch out both of his eyes, than see Pansy swoon all over me. And recently…

Hermione is sooooo sexy!!

But he wasn't writing "notes" either today. He was thinking about what had just happened.

…"Blaise, you wrote that love letter ?", Draco asked totally outraged.

"Whoa keep it cool man."

"How am I supposed to suppress my anger, when I find out that you want to hook up with Hermione?"

"Look, you always had the girls I wanted. It's time I got a girlfriend."

"If you want Pansy, you're welcome."

"Well… not Pansy. You knew I liked Zabaiya Essenair, and you just went out with her!"

"Then take her!"

"She's with Tim Louves now, duh. After you broke her heart. But whatever I like Granger now."

"I'm sorry OK? But Hermione is mine."

"She's not your's Malfoy. You know what? After so many years of friendship, I think we shouldn't be friends anymore. Bye."

And with these Blaise marched out of the room. Totally out of it, Draco also exited the room.

"Hey, mind I walk with you to Levitation?", Hermione asked in good mood. So they walked together.

"The love letter was from Blai… erm Zabini", Draco suddenly said.

"What??", Hermione asked gobsmacked.

"You heard me. He's got a crush on you", Draco said.

"I never knew Zabini was so romantic", Hermione said dreamily.

"Cut it will you? He's broken our friendship, and now I have to hear about how perfect he is", Draco snapped as they walked into class.

Hermione saw that it was troubling Draco, so slowly and hesitantly she leaned forward and gave Draco a peck on the lips. Afterwards she sat down quickly and started "reading" her notes so concentrated, like she was trying to learn it by heart.

Everyone whistled and hooted except for Ron ,Pansy and Blaise. Blaise ooked like he was about to stand up and give Draco a good punch. Ron was even worse. He was considering to hit Malfoy with the Avada Kedavra curse.

"Everyone, everyone. There's nothing to see here, get back to work, all of you, including Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy", Flitwick said coming in. Draco sank down on his seat, thinking of what Hermione just did. Sje kissed him in front of everyone! Even Blaise. "God, she really likes me", Draco thought as his heart leaped in joy.

Draco sneaked a glance at Hermione. She stared back, and smiled uncertainly but warmly at him…

"Mr Malfoy, I asked you something, didn't you listen? 5 points from Slytherin", Flitwick squeaked, while all the Slytherins groaned.

Somehow Draco managed to get through his other classes without losing more points. He felt like like a ghost in black robes floating from one place to another, but not really being there at all. Finally, the day was over.

Other peoples thoughts:

Hermione Granger was having trouble trying not to look too smug. Yay, she thought happily, Draco really likes me.She saw he was like walking in trance the whole day, because of Blaise. Life cannot get any better!

Pansy Parkinson was desperate to get revenge. How dare that… disgusting thing with the Medusa hair get all the attention? Even Blaise looked like he was totally in love. Could it be that Zabini…? No it couldn't. Life can't get any worse.

Ronald Weasley was lying in his bed sobbing. How could Hermione choose their friendship over that jerk?

Severus Snape of course being the godfather of Malfoy realized at once, that omething was going on between the two. He just hoped for Draco's sake that his parents wouldn't know.

Albus Dumbledore was chuckling happily at the thought of Hermione and Draco. Being as clever as he was, he knew immediately about their dating position. Maybe is dream of a Gryffindor and Slytherin reunion would come true?

Blaise Zabini was upset. No he was outraged. Since Draco wouldn't budge from his bed, he decided he would sleep on the couch. He couldn't even stand being in the same room as him.

Ginny Weasley was thinking about nothing.

* * *

**AN: Remember the name Zabaiya Essenair!!**


	6. Meeting someone new

**AN: Sorry to all of my loyal Pansy fan readers. After my apologies to a certain user, and my newest one-shot "The frog who turned into a prince", I have realised that especially Pansy fans are very concerned of her image. This will be the very last Pansy bash I'll ever write, and I swear that she is also going to find her very own happy ending! I have started on a new fiction (that's right, not a drabble or one-shot). It'll take a while before it's posted, since I'm still stuck on chap 2, but I think I'll also let you guys see it someday. The problem is now the school. As you've probably guessed. I have made it to really good school, where you almost need to be a real nerd to stay in. I don't think I'll update that often anymore, but as I said, I'll never leave you guys hanging on a unfinished story.**

* * *

"Here take it, guess we can break up now", Draco said totally down. Hermione took the money gratefully, but then said something shocking.

"You know, maybe we can still be together."

Draco looked up and stared at her. "Do you seriously want to go out with me?"

"Why not? You're different than I thought, maybe it will work."

Draco now gave Hermione a bone crushing hug

"I'll never do anything to make you leave me", he added slowly," I swear."

"That's good to know", Hermione grinned.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me next Saturday? Everything you buy is on me."

"Sure, but I'm warning you, I'm a shopaholic."

Draco smiled. "That's good, that's the reason that brought us together."

…Pansy was thinking about Draco again, what else? She only had one goal in life, and that was marrying him and becoming Pansy Malfoy. Though it seemed that it would most likely be Hermione Malfoy, if she didn't do anything to stop them from getting to close to each other. Gross, she didn't even dare to think about them being together. Though she had to admit that she was actually pretty if it wasn't for her hair. Pansy shook her head, mudblood was definitely not prettier than her…

That afternoon when Pansy was walking down the hall she saw Draco. He was strolling around alone. Suddenly she was all over him. She pinned him against the wall and started kissing him madly.

"I want you back Drakie", Pansy murmured against her kisses.

"Get off me Parkinson!", Draco said clearly annoyed and tried to push her off him," what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Hermione had heard noises, as she was about to turn to the Gryffindor common room. But as the voices got louder she decided to investigate what was happening. And what she saw, shocked the hell out of her. She gaped at Draco and Pansy in front of her, her books had fallen down.

"I hate you! You're nothing but a two-timing swine. Go get a room!", Hermione screamed. Then she ran away, tears streaming down her smooth pale cheeks.

"Wait, it's not what it looks like!", Draco said, but Hermione was gone. "Well done Parkinson. Now you've really done it."

… Hermione was running wildly out of Hogwarts. Her tears blinded her, as she kept bumping ito things, not looking where she was going. Never had Hermione been so upset and disappointed in her life. She had never in her life thought she would go out with Draco, and let him cheat her! No, she had never been so insulted and embarrassed. Before she knew it, she was in the forbidden forest.

"Gosh where am I?", Hermione asked herself out loud. It was getting dark and Hermione had to admit, that she was starting to get scared. That's when she saw something.

It was a Drude. It looked like a beautiful giant black eagle with the most gorgeous woman head.

But Drudes were dangerous, they were strictly carnevores.

Before the killing, Drudes would fly around their victim, saying things to make you fear. Then they would torture you, by clawing at you, scratching, biting, everything you could imagine that was painful, before biting your head off.

The Drude saw Hermione. "Oh what've we got here? A beautiful little witchy. Come over here, and I'll gladly end your life for you!", the Drude screeched laughing nastily.

"Get away from me! Go to hell! Stupefy!", Hermione screamed totally scared to death.

The Drude only laughed at Hermione's curse and dodged the spell easily. It was walking towards Hermione now.

Hermione was out of her wits. This is my end! Who would've thought that I, Hermione Granger would die alone and without love here in the Forbidden Forest?

She closed her eyes and waited for the attack.

After several minutes, still nothing happened, then she heard the most sweetest and softest voice.

"It's OK now. The Drude is gone. You can open your eyes now."

Hermione now looked at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was prettier than a sculpture, every curve everything was perfect. Her face was absolutely amazing, she had shocking big green eyes, which had a strong contrast to her since she had a nice tan and absolutely pitch black hair that went down to her waist. She looked like Cho Chang, but in a much more better and improved version. No one was as pretty a s her.

She must have noticed Hermione staring at her, because she said in a slightly embarrassed and nervous voice: "Are you alright? It's just that you're staring at me like I've grown a second pair of ear."

"Ups, sorry. It's just that you saved me from the Drudes!"

"Oh that's nothing, we have to deal with them almost everyday in Amantic (thanks luv-icecream-hyper, great name) anyway."

"Wow, you come from Amantic? Only the richest and best go there!"

The girl laughed. It didn't sound posh or rude, it sounded bitter.

"Yeah, my family is rich. I'm one of Rowena Ravenclaw's great-great, oh I don't know how many greats grandchildrens. I'm a so-called pureblood, though I don't give a damn about it."

Wow, Hermione tought, she's a pureblood , but it doesn't matter to her. Seriously, she is way too perfect.

"I'm a muggle-born", Hermione explained.

"Cool. That's intresting. In Amantic there are only purebloods, so for me, being a muggle-born or a halfblood is totally cool."

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well then Miss Granger, or if you prefer Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Zabaiya Essenair."

* * *

**AN: No, I do not own the Drudes. They all belong to Astrid Lindgren the lovely author of Pippi Longstocking. Sigh Another chapter that I so deeply hate. This chap was pretty cliche. By the way, what is a Mary Sue?**


	7. Ridette Riddle

"Zabaiya? That's not a too common name, where did you get it?"

"Oh it's a long story", Zabaiya said suddenly becoming sad, "my parents died when I was three, the Essenairs were my parents closest friends, so they were my adoptive parents. When I was small my name was Xenia, since the Essenairs could only get our family heirloom if they gave me their name I became Xenia Essenair.

But after they claimed our family fortune, they gave me up and handed me to another family. Since this family didn't like the name, they changed it. Narcissa Malfoy started to call me Zabaiya…

"What you're linked with the Malfoys?", Hermione asked.

That's when they heard someone charge through the forest It was Draco and Blaise.

"Zabaiya!", they both exclaimed at the same time. Unlike Blaise, Draco didn't charge up to her and give her a hug. Blaise almost knocked her over.

"Whoa Zabini dude, You almost broke my ribs!", Zabaiya said grinning.

"Why are you here?", Draco asked coldly. Hermione wanted to walk up to him and give him a good whack. Not only did he betray her, now he was acting impossibly rude to his nearly perfect stepsister.

But she also saw that Zabaiya's friendly face had also turned completely cold. She looked frightening, even fiercer and scarier then Draco. And it needed a lot to make Draco seem almost like a cuddly teddy bear…

Looks like Draco finally found his match in sneering.

"This is the Forbidden forest jerk. I can come here whenever I want, it's none of your business", she hissed in a voice that sounded like she was a snake.

Hermione was taken aback.

Apparently Blaise wasn't afraid of Zabaiya. He was just looking extremely annoyed and had a red head. Smokes were practically steaming out of his ears. "Well will you guys excuse me? Are we still so childish to act all insulted? It's already been a long time ago since you guys broke up!"

"What's up Zabini, disappointed that Essenair here is still upset because I broke up with her? She's not good enough anyway", Draco said trying to sound like he wasn't impressed. But clearly, he wasn't in the mood to fight with Zabaiya anymore.

Finally after the painfully quiet walk to Hogwarts, where whether Draco nor Zabaiya didn't speak, Hermione was glad that they had reached the school. She had felt very uncomfortable and a bit jealous of Zabaiya. But why hadn't she thought of it sooner? I mean come on, Hermione thought, Zabaiya is irresistible. And, Draco can be very persuasive at things like these…

Suddenly McGonogall charged up to them.

"Ms Granger this is an emergency, please come with me", she ordered…

When they reached Dumbledore's office, he jumped out of his chair and started pacing around the room.

"We have found out that Voldemort has a daughter. Her name is Ridette Riddle. It's your job to find her Ms Granger…."

* * *

**AN: This chapter wasn't written by me. My younger sister invented it. I just typed everything down and made the sentences my style, so the plot belongs to my dear sister. It's still my style though, or it would have been strange, hope you like it. If you do, my sis is going to be very happy. This is the first ever plot that she has really invented, and not for school reasons. Also, I have noticed that you all really missed me... Hehe, thanks 4 the reviews...**


	8. Voldemort's daughter?

"How am I supposed to track her down professor

"How am I supposed to track her down professor? The world is so big!", Hermione said trying to sound cool, but she was utterly shocked. Voldemort had a daughter?

"OK, some background information. Voldemort has a daughter named Ridette Rania Riddle, the mother is unknown. She was kidnapped at the age of four, by a Deatheater, who was trying to rescue her from the cruel world of Dark Arts. Ms. Riddle is five years older than you, and apparently looks very young for her age. She was sent somewhere out of England, probably in Caracas in Venezuela. Now she has returned to London. The most important thing is, she is as strong as Mr. Potter, she is a match against Voldemort. That's why she is so important", Dumbledore explained.

Hermione nodded.

"One more thing Ms.Granger. This is completely secret. Not even Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley are to know" Hermione nodded again.

When she was walking to the Gryffindor tower, she saw Zabaiya in front of the portrait, talking with the fat lady.

"So you're in the seventh class?", the fat lady asked.

"Yup, is Hermione Granger as old as I am?", Zabaiya asked.

"Yes she is", Hermione replied from behind smiling.

"Mind if I sleep in the same room as you for the night? I'm going to find a room at the Leaky Cauldron's tomorrow, but till then I have no other place to rest for the night."

"Sure come in", Hermione said as she whispered the password. As they clambered into the Gryffindor common room, they saw a dark figure. It was Voldemort…

He was looking even paler than usual, although he was already more or less green. Looks like he even had problem standing up. When he saw Zabaiya and Hermione walked in he gave a satisfied nod.

"Ridette your time has come. Capture the mudblood, and then we will vanish from here. Now hurry up", he hissed.

"Yes my Dark Lord and father. I am proud to have been picked worthy to help you on this project. It seems I'm even more suitable for this job than the most nutcases, you call Deatheaters", Ridette said smirking and pointing her wand towards Hermione.

To be continued…

* * *

**AN: Another short and sweet chapter. I know I should probably just write longer ones, but I find it better to write less for once, but update often. Thanks for reading, and next time I won't update till I have at least three reviews got it?**


	9. Ridette's mother

**AN: The countdown has started. Two, three more chapters to go. This chapter might be a bit odd and confusing, so don't think you've got understanding problems or you're completely brain dead if you think that the only thing you understood was peanuts. Even though I haven't got my wish yet, three reviews, I still wrote the chapter cause it would be unfair for those who did review**

* * *

Ridette was now using the tip of her wand to tilt Hermione's head up.

"Well ,well, looks like we caught the brains of Potter. How very fortunate of us", Ridette was saying in a sing-song voice, like it was a beautiful day at the park. Hermione could swear it was the first time she had saw Voldemort close to a smile. Damn, he looked really proud of his daughter!

But then something very strange happened. Suddenly Ridette pointed her wand towards her father and yelled: "Impedimenta!"

It wasn't a very advanced spell, but it took Voldemort by surprise and he yelped as he crashed onto the cold, hard surface of the wood floor.

"You!", Voldemort yelled totally outraged, "you're not even my daughter."

She just rolled her eyes and kept making tsk tsk sounds.

"You might have won this one, but it's not over yet! I'll get you and the damn frigging old man!", Voldemort said as he apparated away. Just as he vanished, in stumbled Dumbledore, McGonagall and surprisingly enough Draco and Snape.

Draco ran to Hermione and put his arms around her protectively.

"What have you done to her?", Draco asked trying desperately not to hex Zabaiya into next year," why is she shaking like this?"

"I've only protected her like I was supposed to", Zabaiya or Ridette answered calmly.

"Aren't you Voldemort's daughter? I'm totally confused. Are you Ridette or Zabaiya, or even Xenia?", Hermione asked, finally recovering from the shock.

She just shook her head. "Neither."

"Not exactly Ms Granger. We should've told you, but we were afraid others would know", Dumbledore said," I think it's time you two know who she really is."

About half an hour later, Draco and Hermione were walking out of Dumbledore's office with their jaws dropped open.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Ms Essenair's real name is Lindsey Elliott, but it's strictly forbidden to call her that, you must all call her Zabaiya. Now as you all know, Voldemort thought Ms Essenair was his daughter, and frankly it's not because he doesn't know how she looks like, it's just that they look almost completely same. To be more clear, we have a Ridette Riddle clone."_

_At that Zabaiya snorted._

_"To our bad luck he does know now. I've expected Ms Essenair has told you about her stays in Malfoy Manor."_

_At that Hermione nodded. "Father doesn't know she's in our house. I suppose mum's helping the order?", Draco asked._

_"Yes, Ms Essenair is a protector for Mrs. Malfoy. I know Mr Malfoy still hurts her, but she's already prevented worse things from happening", Dumbledore said, "she will also lead the real Ridette to us, because Ms Riddle does know she exists."_

_"Erm one question", Hermione said sliding around in her chair nervously._

_"I'll see if I can answer it", Dumbledore said encouragingly._

_"Who is Ridette's mother?"_

_Silence… It was THE question who everyone wanted to know._

_"Yuen Chang. Cho Chang's mother. Sorry for lying about the fact. I do know. The mother's not unknown."_


	10. Veritaserum, Draco's confession

"What

"What?"

Even McGonagall couldn't help but look totally shocked. So it was true that pretty much the whole Chang family was beautiful.

"Yes, I know that it sounds shocking, but it is the truth. Yuen Chang just died four years ago, and I will have to ask you to keep it strictly confidential. We shall make a vow."

At that all the members in the room gathered around in a kind of circle and Dumbledore began to say a magic spell. If anyone were to tell anything about what they heard tonight, they would die.

"Except young Mr. Zabini."

At that everyone turned around once more to face the wise old man. "I think we should tell him the truth."

After that everyone was allowed to go.

End of Flashback.

When they were outside, Hermione suddenly stopped walking and pulled a strange looking potion out of her robe.

"Veritaserum. Draco, if you really claim to like me so much, I would like to test you. I will ask you a few questions while you're under he potion."

Draco nodded, held his nose and gulped the disgusting potion down in a few seconds flat.

"What is your full name?"

At that Draco cringed. Nobody knew his middle name, and frankly he wasn't exactly proud of it either.

"Draco Nereus Malfoy."

Hermione had to snigger.

"Who calls his own son Nereus nowadays? Your parents must really hate you to call you Nereus. Hahaha! Still, next question. Do you feel any kind of sympathy for those poor house elves?"

Draco rolled his eyes, that was just so typical Hermione. At least now she couldn't blame him for being so blunt, since he was under Veritaserum.

"I don't think much of the house elves, nor do I feel any kind of sympathy or love for them. They're just doing their work for heavens sake!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Fine, last question. Do you love me?"

Draco knew this famous question would come. "Yes I do."

Hermione was over the moons with happiness, she rushed to him and gave him a kiss. It was just supposed to be a soft and gentle kiss, but Draco deepened it and it became much more passionate.

Soon he had her pinned to the wall and was slowly starting to kiss down her neck. A moan escaped Hermione's mouth, as she ruffled Draco's silky blond hair.

Since they had already gone so far, they decided to make the last move.

And that's when they both made love right there in the middle of the deserted hallway.

Even before the veritaserum, Hermione knew that she had sunken deep. Deep in love with Draco Nereus Malfoy. And nothing would ever change her love, not until she was dead.

"Promise me you'll always love me", she whispered to him.

He smirked, "that's easy, I'll love you till time doesn't exist."

AN: I'm so sorry guys!! It's just that I've finally realised that it's about time I detach myself of this story. It'' s already much longer than I've planned back then. It was supposed to be five chapters long, but I didn't want to disappoint my faithful and lovely readers. I want to thank you everyone for being so patient with me, and helping write this story. Without your support I probably would have just ended it right then and there. This is the last chapter actually, but I'll update a epilogue and afterwards a special thanks to all the reviewers I feel I have a need to thank. Peace and till then.


	11. Epilogue

Just when everything was going brilliantly, everything started to go terribly wrong

Just when everything was going brilliantly, everything started to go terribly wrong.

Three years after graduation, Draco had proposed to Hermione and of course she said yes.

Ron had found the love of his life, strangely Pansy Parkinson was the chosen one. Funny how fate works… Nevertheless everyone congratulated the new pair.

Ginny was together with Harry and Blaise had finally succeeded into making Lindsey (Zabaiya) fall for him.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and a another Slytherin fellow called Theodore Nott fought for the order, but other then them the whole house of Slytherin were working for Voldemort.

The Great War begun and Ron surprisingly was one of the first ones to lose his life. Together with Terry Boot, Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan he went to heaven.

The next bunch were happily Deatheaters, such as McNair, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange and a boy from Slytherin Hermione could identify as Mortimer Stotts.

Draco was one of the people to survive the longest. He fought bravely side by side with Harry, but god wanted him too, and he also left the world.

There were roughly about 75 peoples who died, the most were from the order, but Harry still finished Voldemort off.

Ron, Draco, Goyle and Lindsey died.

After that Pansy was left to marry Crabbe, Hermione and Blaise were a new couple and they seemed happy together, although romantic love was not part of it. They never loved each other, but only pined for the ones that left them. Still, they respected each other and could always rely on the other for support.

Draco held his promise, when Hermione died at the age of 86, she went to heaven, and guess who was there waiting for her? Draco. They spend all eternity together happily. If they couldn't be happy together in their lives, then why not in their deaths?

The end

AN: Tadaaaa the long awaited end!!


	12. Special thanks

Thanks to:

Thanks to:

Friendorfoesnape

Ktkitty4

Luv-icecream-hyper Ms. Reinvented

Phoenixfyre88

Isadora120

Ash sirus

Wait.siriusly.

Angel 737

HCMC

Cherished light

And not fanfiction user: Karma2ualwayz and Deni

Also I'd like to thank DracoLovesPansy for being so open and honest to me.

Well, that about it, I'd also like to thank all the people who have put this story into your favourites list, I feel so proud when I see my story right there next to all those cool stories!!

Big thanks and a big smack KIZZ!!

I luv ya guys!


End file.
